Fire Starters
by Gallantmon255
Summary: An epic tale about the trials and trebulations of a therian...


**FIRE STARTERS**

**BY, KENTON FALKNER-KEITH**

**CHAPTER 1 THE BLAZE**

**I knew something was going to happen that day,**

**It was the worst day of my life. I was on my way to school and the school was on fire and Alina (my crush) was stuck in the middle of it. I ran in I went from door to door looking for her I finally found her in the music room (her favorite place to be) and I grab gently flung her over my shoulder. I dash out the classroom and then it happened. "I'm coming for you!" A figure yelled in the fire. I couldn't really make out who it was. **

**I ran faster thinking I need to get her out of the fire and to the paramedics and then I'll deal with that later.**

"**Wait you expect us to believe you pulled a girl out a fire when a shadowy figure said that it was coming for you?" asked the officer (unfortunately I was in jail but we are getting to that.) "YES! It's the truth!"**

"**Okay continue" He replied. **

**Ok so there I was in the fire running the door and the figure was at the door so I decided to take another door. I got to the back door and there it was again. "Who are you" I asked.**

"**Who am I, I am your worst night mare!"**

**He Yelled. He attacked me, knowing that I can't fight back with Alina on my back I dodged his punch. He fell to the ground and I kicked the door open right before I could run out I hear a sudden cry for help. It was my friend Chad "Jason, help!" He cried. I Grabbed Chad and tried to help him up but I couldn't because there was a burning wooden beam on his right leg.**

**I put Alina down an- "wait, wait, wait you put the girl down?!" "Yes I had to, to save Jason" I replied. "Okay continue" he said. "Thank you" **

**Ok so I grabbed the beam and lifted with all my strength. I was just able to lift it of his leg and grabbed him and Alina and ran through the door. Right before the furnace exploded. The paramedics and the teachers ran toward the three of us. "Are you alright?" one of them asked. "Yeah, yeah just get those two to the hospital. He looked over at Chad's leg and saw what I was saying he got the two of them on a gurney and put them in the truck. He asked me to come with them. On the way to the hospital he asked me what happened and I told him the story. When we got to the hospital they told me they were in critical condition but they would be alright he told me I should just go home and get some rest and I told him I wasn't leaving their side he side that it was alright after about an hour or two my mom called me. "I heard there were fires at the school are you alright?" **

"**Yeah mom I'm fine."**

**I replied**

"**Where are you?" **

"**I'm at the hospital Alina and Chad are hurt I'm going to stay here for the night."**

"**Okay, okay you're a big boy now I guess I have to learn that. You have a good heart stay by their side, You'll need them someday bye."**

"**Bye" I said.**

**As I got off the phone the doctors told me that they were up and that they wanted to talk to me.**

"**Hey guys so how are you" I asked**

"**I'm got a little bent out of shape" Chad said.**

"**And I'm fine I'm getting release tomorrow" Alina said. "But um well Jason I have to tell you somethi- "No, I have to tell you something. I've liked you since 7****th**** grade and well I feel like you never noticed me and well I finally had the courage to talked to you and well I have to asked you something... will… you go out with…? "DUH! I have always liked you I feel like you never noticed me." She replied**

"**Oh, well cool" I said.**

**The doctor walked in and said we should all get some rest. So we all fell asleep. The next day Alina and I went out to get Chad's favorite snack. When we walked out the door the press came running up to us and asked us a lot of questioned then this limo drove up and it was the president in it. The limo driver came out opened the door and he let us in. The president told us that he heard our story and that he had to come meet us he then asked where chad was and we told him and then he took to city hall and there was this big stage and huge crowd. The president got up on stage and made a speech about our "daring" story. Then he had us come up to the stage and we made a speech. We told about the school. And the beam on chad's leg and we told why chad couldn't be here.**

**After a long day with the president we got Chad's favorite snack and came back to the hospital. **


End file.
